


Undress - [OCxOC] Adriel Liam Hawk X Diane Melind Pie

by GuidedByTheBlood



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble story, F/M, Fluff, Mentioning of Beasthood, No Smut, Safe For Work, oc x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuidedByTheBlood/pseuds/GuidedByTheBlood
Summary: A little drabble I wrote when given the Word "Undress" about two character Diane's Mun and I ship together!





	Undress - [OCxOC] Adriel Liam Hawk X Diane Melind Pie

**Author's Note:**

> [Diane belongs to http://dianemerlindpie.tumblr.com/ while Adriel belongs to me http://guided-by-the-blood.tumblr.com/ ]  
> You are NOT allowed to use these characters without her or my permission!

Word: _Undress_  
Pair: _Adriel/Diane_

 

Already taken off the first layers carefully, Diane stood in a small grotto at the river of Old Yharnam. A remote place, where she could bathe and refresh herself without being watched or interrupted.

 

Once the rest of her clothes laid on the stones at the border, the blonde let herself slide into the cool water with a sigh.

Standing in the water her bust was just covered by it. Her long hair already reaching into the water, swaying withing it’s stream.

At least she thought not to be watched, as she stood with her back turned to the entrance.

 

~~~~~

 

The lapping of the ever flowin river masked the steps of the young man, who was approaching. For one moment he stayed at the entrance, eyeing how the textile slid down over her skin before falling down to the bottom.

A sight which made his heart bounce higher, because even aside from the fleshly desire he enjoyed to watch her.

 

The Silver haired didn’t surprise her for the first time, it just had been a while ago.

 

Since his sickness was affecting him now even in externally visible, he had withdrawn himself. Was frequently going on strolls through Old Yharnam and was treating her even more cautious than he had done before, avoiding to run into her so freely.

Hiding himself mostly under his hood and bandaging his hands.

 

Still he longed for her and her closeness. The feelings which he had for her made it difficult to stay away from her, even though he feared to harm her seriously.

 

Nearly silent he let himself sink into the water, after getting rid of his clothes and approached her gingerly. His heart beat, as he was nervous to show himself to her like this.

Parts of his body slightly covered in soft, silvery fur, while his eyes had turned it’s colour into a gold yellow completely, his ears becoming more pointy. Visible canines and his hands carrying claws instead of nails.

 

Quietly he came closer to his love, wrapped his arms gently around her.

Briefly she twtiched, but relaxed right after realizing who it was. He leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes.

 

“ _Forgive me…_ ” he whispered, “ _I didn’t wanted to scare you._ ”

A silent, blissfully purring escaped his throat, as she nestled to him.

Something that happened more often since the beast was gaining the upper hand more and more.

 

His gaze came across her burn scar, which covered her back.

Slightly he let go of the embrace, but still stayed close and let his fingers stroke carefully over the sensitive spot, always taking care not to touch them with his claws.

 

Affectionately he started to spread kisses all over it, hoping to chase off all the bad memories connected to it. With a smile on her lips Diane turned around to him, laying a hand on his cheek.

Lightly the young man returned it, while slightly baring his pointy teeth. But his appearance didn’t scare her.

 

The silver haired lifted his head, as his golden yellow eyes found her glance…

 


End file.
